The Temple of Artemis at Ephesus
by Yumemakura
Summary: In this wonder, the secret of Hephaistion's birth is revealed, and Alexander and Hephaistion meet at Mieza for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I wanted to add some characteristics of Herostratus in this story, but could not find any significance except he was a young man. Mark Chapman whom Jared played in "Chapter 27" was mentioned as a modern example of Herostratus, so I borrowed some of his.

To the east of Greece, there was a prophecy people passed on from generation to generation ever since the Temple of Artemis was built at Ephesus. Almost two centuries later, the prophecy became just a story to scare young children who misbehaved. Parents told them that the Temple would burn if they did not behave, and the horrible king with two horns would be born. He would destroy every city in the East killing everyone who stood in his way.

However, the real threat to the East is the man who would be born on the same night when the fire dies, and the statue of Artemis survives. We have to do everything to prevent those two men from being together. The king would perish if he did not have this man by his side, by burning out with his own passion. The man is the water to the king's fire; cooling the blaze just enough to control the passion not to be exhausted.

355 BC October, Pella

It was a calm night in October. The air was cool, yet not crisp enough to form dews. The breeze was gentle, yet subtle enough to make thin fabrics dance around the windows. Queen Olympias was comfortably sleeping in her bedchamber. Her sleeping form tensed, and her face frowned for a moment, but they were soon relaxed.

Father Zeus appeared in her dream, and spoke to her.

"Olympias, princess of Epirote, nine months from tonight in July, the night when the Temple of Artemis burns, you will give a birth to a son, a future king of Macedonia. On the same night, another boy will be born in the city south of Pella at the time when the fire dies. This boy will be the most important to your son. He is the one who calms your son's soul. Your son becomes a great conqueror and rules the world as long as this man stays by his side. Keep this in your mind and protect them both."

On the same night, General Amyntor's wife had a visit from goddess Hera. The goddess pronounced in her dream.

"Nine months from tonight in July, the night when the Temple of Artemis burns and the fire dies, you will give birth to a son, a future companion of the great king. However, you have to conceal your son's birth date. As your son is the biggest threat to the East, they would take him away if they found that he was born on the day of the fire. Flee to a safe place, and do not let your son come back to Macedonia until the time is right."

Amyntor's wife was blessed to find out that she was given a son, but at the same time, she was terrified by the goddess' warnings. She told her husband this premonition the next morning with trembling voice.

"My husband, I know that you have a duty to your king, and I should stay with you here in Pella, but I cannot take the risk of losing our son. Please let me go back to my parents in Athens. They may not come for searching for him that far."

"Yes, of course. I will ask my king if I can retire from the army and come with you."

"But, the army life is your passion."

"Hush, above all, the safety of you and our son is most important. Army life would mean nothing if I lost you."

"Thank you my husband, but what are you going to tell the king?"

"I will tell him that your parents are very ill, and we need to go back to take care of them. I am sure the king will understand. He knows that you are an only child."

It was true that her parents were old, and not doing very well in health. She was so grateful that her husband cared so much for her and the son who had not yet been born.

That afternoon general Amyntor met king Philip, and asked his discharge from the Army. King Philip hesitated at first. General Amyntor was one of his most trusted in the army. However the king granted his request once he found that the general's decision was firm, and nothing could change his mind. Next morning, general Amyntor and his wife left for Athens with a few of their trusted servants.

356 BC July, Ephesus

Nothing was special about Herostratus. He was just an ordinary young man who lived in Ephesus. He was not an excellent black smith to make swords for warriors, but was good enough to make tools for farmers. He could have lived a long normal life, just like the majority of citizens in Ephesus.

Watching the chaos in front of him, a flash of regret crossed Herostratus' mind. He thought that he should have just followed the flow of life, and done nothing. It took such a tremendous courage to do this, to do such an evil thing. But, at the same time, it took more power of will to stop the action.

The problem was that he wanted to be famous, but as an ordinary man there were not many things he could do to capture fame. He craved for fame, and the immortality of his name, even if the name was associated with a horrible act, arson of the holy temple. That was the reason when a solder came looking for information about the offender who had set the temple of Artemis on fire, he did not hesitate to pronounce himself as the source. When Herostratus was asked the reason, he simply answered that it was for the immortal fame, and then he continued.

"_**The result would be that I would be famous; the result would be that my life would change and I would receive a tremendous amount of attention."**_ (*1)

And his wish was granted in a twisted way. He was executed the next day, and the mention of his name was prohibited. However, his name lived in eternity along with the resurrection of the prophecy. People of Ephesus knew exactly what it meant and shivered when they found the statue of Artemis stained in black smoke, yet still standing among the debris of the aftermath.

***1) Quote from Mark Chapman.**

356 BC July, Pella

On the same night in Pella when the fire of the temple flared up particularly high in the air, queen Olympias gave a birth to a son. The baby cried loud as if he was declaring his arrival to the world. The queen smiled at this by taking it as a sign of the arrival of the great king.

King Philip entered the chamber. He took the baby in his hands, lifted him high in the air. The baby stopped crying.

"You seem to like being at the top of the world."

The king chuckled and brought the baby back in his arm, feeling the strong grip on his finger; he smiled at him and pronounced.

"My strong son, I name you Alexander, man's defender and warrior."

Queen Olympias looked at her son lovingly. She was already so proud of him, and promise to herself to do anything for him to become a great king.

356 BC July, Athens

It had been almost nine months since they left Pella, and Amyntor's wife knew the time was close. She asked her husband a question one afternoon after supper.

"What do we name him, my husband?"

"Something related to goddess Hera, since he was blessed by her. How about Hephaistion from the name of the god Hephaestus?

"The only god who is lame?"

"Yes, but he is also the god who creates things from fire. It matches his destiny. Besides, nobody will suspect him from the name to be attractive enough to become the companion of the great king."

"Hephaistion… . It sounds so gentle. I do like it."

That evening Hephaistion was born with a cry to announce his arrival. However, his cry was not like common babies, which urges you to drop everything on the spot and pay full attention, but rather a statement to note his existence. When he opened his eyes a moment later in a gentle cradle of his mother, and under the loving smile of his father, they both gasped. They had never seen such an astonishing color of blue. Those beautiful jewels shone brilliantly with the most pure and deepest colors of the sea.

"He is so beautiful. He will be teased because of his name."

"Do not be a mother who worries about everything. Look, he is strong. He can fight his way."

Smiling proudly, Amyntor showed his wife the strong grip of the baby. They smiled at each other happily.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One year had passed, but Hephaistion's parents did not let him go out of the house. He was too small for a baby who was born in December of the previous year, seven months prior to his real birthday. One day, one of their trusted servants went to town to purchase some salts and spices. Amyntor's family could depend on themselves for most resources, but there were a few items they had to purchase from others. The servant overheard a merchant asking question to one of their neighbors, and listened to their conversation closely.

"Do you know any baby boy who was born about a year ago in July?"

"Well, the only baby I know is our neighbor Amyntor's son. But I heard that he was born in winter not in summer though."

"What is his name?"

"Hephaistion, I believe."

"Hephaistion… Have you seen him?"

"No, he has been sick a lot since he was born, and they keep him pretty much inside."

"Humm, maybe they don't let him out because he is too ugly, guessing from his name."

The merchant laughed and seemed to be satisfied with his own answer, and did not ask any more questions. When Hephaistion's parents heard the story from their servant, they knew that they had just narrowly escaped from the evil hands. They kept Hephaistion inside and occasionally let him go out, but limited to their courtyard until he was three years old, old enough for seven months not to make much of a difference anymore.

When Hephaistion finally stepped into the outside world, everybody he met held their breath with astonishment. His skin was so delicate, almost transparent from being shielded from the sun for a long time. Soft chestnut colored hair framed his perfectly shaped face, and long lashes of the same color cascaded over most amazing blue eyes, which often peeked from behind his mother. After the initial shock passed, most people could not look into his eyes for more than a second. The blue jewels looked right through their souls, and they feared that their most personal secrets would be revealed.

Twelve more years passed in peace, and there were no more inquiries about the boy of Hephaistion's age. His skin changed to smooth honey color touched by sun, and his hair grew longer slightly passing over his shoulders. Hephaistion was not as shy as he had been in childhood, but his quiet and calm nature did not change, and nor did his beauty. His frame was not in awkward imbalance, which is typical with teenage boys, but stood in a perfect proportion. People said that the god worked in a most ironical way, making a boy whose name was Hephaistion so beautiful.

On the night of Hephaistion's real fifteenth birthday, his mother had a visit from the goddess again. She talked to her in the dream.

"Now, it is time for your son to go and fulfill his destiny. Prepare him for the journey to Macedonia."

Next morning, she discussed the plan for Hephaistion with her husband.

"I had a visit from goddess Hera again last night. She told me that it is time for our Hephaistion to leave for Macedonia." Hephaistion's mother was full of tears in anticipation of the separation from her son.

"Be strong my dear, it is the destiny." Hephaistion's father soothed her gently by taking her hands in his.

"I heard that prince Alexander has been learning under master Aristotle with a few friends of his at Mieza. I will ask king Philip if our Hephaistion could join the prince, since he has just finished his basic education here."

Next day, Hephaistion's father wrote a letter to the king asking if their son could have further education with Aristotle, and in return, their son would stay in the king's army to complete the service which Hephaistion's father could not. A few days later, he received permission from the king to visit the palace in Pella with his son, and if he approved, Hephaistion could continue traveling the short distance to Mieza to join Alexander.

Hephaistion's parents called him to their side, and told him their intention. Hephaistion protested at once. They lived just on the outskirts of Athens, south of the Ilissus river close to the sea. Hephaistion loved to swim in the ocean, and strolled to the Harbor of Phalerum to watch fishing boats come and go. Besides, he did not want to leave his parents behind. He told them that he was getting an adequate education at the academy in Athens, and wished to finish his studying here with his friends. He looked up at his mother pleadingly, but she just nodded to him to support his father's decision.

"It is a good chance for you to get an excellent education, not just an adequate one. It is time for you to see the world, too. I am sure you will make a good friend with prince Alexander and his friends."

Hephaistion's father concluded. Hephaistion's heart was heavy. Leaving his parents and the place he loved was one thing, but he had to deal with prince, who was probably spoiled and demanding. He sighed deeply, but there was nothing he could do. His father was so determined.

A few days later, Hephaistion and his father departed for Macedonia, leaving his tearful mother behind. The longer they went on the journey, the more uneasy and worried Hephaistion became. Amyntor wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, and told him,

"Hephaistion, you have nothing to worry about. Everything will go well in the end. I assure you."

Hephaistion smiled at his father sadly. Amyntor felt his heart tighten up, but he told himself that he was doing the best for his son's future.

When they finally arrived in Pella, the sight of the palace astonished Hephaistion. The view of the palace was far beyond his imagination. Three complexes connected to each other occupied the entire extent of the hill on the north side of the city, clearly reflecting the stance and the power of the Macedonian kingdom. Once Amyntor announced their arrival to the guard, they were escorted to a room to settle and clean up before meeting the king. The inside of the palace matched with the outward appearance. A detailed stone mosaic covered the floor, along with exquisite paintings on the walls.

Shortly after they settled in their room, they were summoned to the king's chamber. When they arrived, Hephaistion's mind was still wondering about the garden in the courtyard and the swimming pool he had just seen on the way. He missed the swimming so much. King Philip's deep voice brought him back.

"General Amyntor, it has been a long time."

"King Philip, you may be still a king, but I am no longer a general."

Laughing, they hugged each other tightly. Hephaistion was taken away by the closeness of his father to the king, along with the fact that the king just called his father a general. His father never discussed his army life with him.

"So, this is your son, Hephaistion?" the king shifted his gaze to Hephaistion, and looked him in the eyes with one piercing dark eye, then continued,

"What did you learn in Athens, Hephaistion?"

"I learned literature, math, gymnastics, and lyre, my king."

"Do you already miss your home?"

"Yes, I do, King Philip."

Hephaistion answered without hesitation by looking straight back at him. King's gaze softened.

"I can see that he is your son, honest and brave like you, Amyntor."

King Philip noted, knowing not so many people, even his soldiers, could answer him by looking into his eye. Hephaistion's father smiled proudly and nodded to the king.

All of sudden Hephaistion felt an intense stare, and turned his head. He met with queen Olympias' impassive pale blue eyes.

"How old are you, Hephaistion?" the queen asked without any change of expression. "Queen Olympias." Hephaistion's father bowed, and Hephaistion followed.

"I became fifteen last December, queen Olympias." Hephaistion answered with a clear voice.

"Almost the same age as Alexander. His birthday was about two weeks ago. He was born on the night of the fire of the Temple of Artemis." She stated, looking at Hephaistion thoroughly. "Did you know that, Hephaistion?"

'No, I did not, my queen."

The queen flashed a smile for the first time. As soon as queen Olympias met with Hephaistion's serene blue eyes, she knew exactly who he was. She was astonished by his regal ambience, which seemed not possible for a boy who had spent his life nowhere near the palace. And then she remembered that he was educated in Athens. She had once heard that men in Athens were educated to be graceful. But most of all, she was impressed by the calmness he possessed in his blue pools. Her logos told her to be grateful to have him around Alexander, but at the same time, she could feel a sting of jealousy rising up inside. She was certain that she would lose her Alexander to this boy, this beautiful gift from the gods.

King Philip broke the silence.

"I will have Cleitus escort Hephaistion to Mieza tomorrow morning. Amyntor, you can stay for a couple more days, can you?"

"Yes, my King, I am honored."

"We will have a banquet with your old friends, as we did all the time while you were here."

Hephaistion noticed that his father became so alive, and young. He wondered why his father left the army life, as it seemed that he loved it so much.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I found conflicting information as to who studied with Alexander in Mieza under Aristotle, so I used characters that fit most to my story.

Next morning Cleitus and Hephaistion left for Mieza, a quiet small village just a couple of miles southwest of Pella. Riding horses side by side on a dusty road, Cleitus was frequently stealing glances at this beautiful creature, wondering what brought back the boy here. He still remembered the day general Amyntor left the army. King Philip had been very disappointed, and talked about how honorable and brave the general was for a long time. Even these days, he sometimes brought his name into a conversation when he had more than enough share of wine.

"Did your father tell you why you are being sent here?" Cleitus asked, not being able to take the silence any longer.

"He said it is a good opportunity for me to learn from such a great master, and to see the world." Hephaistion answered in a melancholy voice.

"I take it you don't like the idea."

"No, I would rather have stayed in Athens with my friends." Hephaistion thought 'and my family', but he did not voice it, because he was afraid that it might sound too childish.

"So you don't think it's an honor to be able to learn with a prince?"

"I like learning, and I am honored to be taught by such a wise master, but it really does not matter to me who I learn with." Hephaistion looked at Cleitus hoping that his answer did not sound too arrogant.

Cleitus chuckled. Alexander would finally meet a human who would challenge him, and match him with boldness and determination in totally different ways. Cleitus thought that Mieza wouldn't be such a boring place anymore once those two met, Alexander; the blazing hot flame of passion, and Hephaistion; cool flourishing stream of logic.

Soon they reached Aristotle's school. It was nestled in a secluded area at the foot of Mt. Bermion. It was situated in such a remote area so that young boys were not distracted by the vivid life of the big city. Alexander had been under Aristotle and his successor Theophrastus' tutoring for two years along with other sons of nobles. Cleitus guided Hephaistion to the room where they were gathered.

Cleitus announced to Aristotle the arrival of a new student from Athens. As soon as Cleitus moved away, a comment escaped from Theophrastus who was sitting at the back, "Lapis lazuli." Aristotle looked at Hephaistion's intense blue eyes, and understood what his assistant saw in him, an amulet of great power.

Aristotle introduced Hephaistion to the other students who all looked a few years older than him except for a couple boys, a boy who had freckles and red hair, and a boy who had magnificent golden hair.

"This is Hephaistion Amyntoros from Athens, and he is joining us from today. His father was a general of king Philip, and the king thought Hephaistion could be a good influence on you, since he had an official education in Athens. I think you may learn a few things from him, too."

Everybody looked at the golden boy expecting him to reply to this challenge, but he did not say a word. He was just staring at Hephaistion, the new boy with blue eyes.

"Harpalus, he stole the name from you," one of the boys commented, and the rest of the class laughed, making the pale nervous looking boy blush.

"Cassander, be nice." Aristotle reprimanded.

Hephaistion noticed the golden boy was still looking at him with a warm welcoming smile, and he felt all the other students' eyes on him with a mixture of admiration, jealousy, and envy. He realized that the teasing would shift from the boy who was called Harpalus to him, and thought that he had managed to make more enemies than friends on the first day. But somehow, he was not disappointed, as he had an approval from that golden boy.

Hephaistion noticed a tingling sensation in his stomach when he looked back at this boy. The sun was shining on his golden hair, making it sparkle like a reflection on the surface of the ocean on sunny summer days. His eyes were looking into Hephaistion's eyes filled with tender love. Hephaistion felt at ease and at home for the first time since he left Athens.

"Sit by Alexander," Aristotle pointed to the vacant seat beside the golden boy. Hephaistion thought things would now be more complicated, because the only boy who could be his friend was the prince himself. As he was walking down the aisle to take a seat, he now understood why the other boys looked at him like a competitor not as a friend.

As soon as the newcomer entered the room, Alexander could not take his eyes from him. This boy was so beautiful and graceful. He looked about the same age as he was, but he possessed some maturity in him. And his eyes, as Theophrastus commented, Alexander had never seen such bluest color in human eyes. Just like lapis lazuli in its finest quality, they shimmered brightly, yet they were so soothing. He knew that he looked stupid, but he could not help being lost into those blue pools. It felt so good and natural.

Aristotle started the class as Hephaistion took his seat.

"Tomorrow, you will pair up with your partner to go for a day trip. The purpose of the trip is to gather as many different species of useful plants as possible. The team who gather most plants will have a whole day off on the next day as a reward. "

Alexander silently prayed to Zeus that he would pair with Hephaistion. Aristotle continued.

"When I call your names, go see Theophrastus. He will give you a reference book to take along. You can leave tomorrow morning, and come back before sun set. Oh, and you will be also sharing a room with your new partner, so you need to move your belongings to your newly-assigned room before supper tonight."

Aristotle hoped that these new parings would bring out the best of those youths by complementing each other's strengths.

"The first pair is Ptolemy and Cassander."

A boy who was tall with sandy short hair and gentle brown eyes stood followed by the sharp-tongued boy with light brown hair and pale green eyes, they both looked a few years older than Alexander and Hephaistion. Ptolemy was so easy going that Cassander's cynical remarks would not work on him, just like sticking a tongue into porridge. And hopefully, Ptolemy would stand up and burn Cassander's tongue when the lesson needed to be taught.

By now, Alexander's heart was beating fast with anxiety, since it was not only a day trip, but also this partner would be sharing the same room.

"Next are Nearchus and Harpalus." Nearchus was also a few years older and rather stocky with black short hair, but gave a childish impression due to his mischievous dark brown eyes. When the pale nervous- looking boy stood and started to walk behind Nearchus, Hephaistion understood Cassander's comment earlier. The boy was lame, just like the god Hephaestus. Nearchus' rough-and-ready manner would make Harpalus feel at ease, and Nearchus would grow mature by taking care of Harpalus.

"Callisthenes and Marsyas."

Alexander let out in relief the breath he was holding without realizing it. Callisthenes was four years older than Alexander and Hephaistion, but he looked much older than his actual age due to a beard he grew. Hephaistion found later that he was from Olynthus, and a nephew of Aristotle. Callisthenes and Marsyas both shared the same interests, a passion for writing and history. Callisthenes would be a good mentor for young Marsyas.

"And finally, Alexander and Hephaistion."

They stood up at the same time with their cheeks flushed. Aristotle noticed the instant attraction between the two boys as soon as their eyes met. Especially the effect of this new comer on Alexander was almost magical. Aristotle had been trying to teach Alexander to be humble, but he had not succeeded yet. It was not really Alexander's fault, but rather the environment he grew up in. He was a prince after all.

However, today's little incident brought potential to the picture. When Aristotle challenged Alexander to learn from a boy of same age, he did not protest. It was Aristotle's philosophy that _**"he who is to be a good ruler must have first been ruled."**_ (*2) And he thought Hephaistion might just be the one who could teach Alexander this principle.

Alexander and Hephaistion were lying on their beds awake in rather uncomfortable silence that night. They were happy to be partners, but they were both afraid of saying something stupid. Physical tiredness from the long trip took over Hephaistion's mind, and he was soon sound asleep. Watching his beautiful profile, Alexander promised himself to impress Hephaistion at tomorrow's trip. Herbs and medicine were his strongest subjects. He thanked Zeus for the fortune before he also drifted away to the world of sweet dreams.

***2) Aristotle's quote**

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next morning after breakfast, they were all given two pouches, one packed with lunch and the other one empty for the plants they would gather. They were also given a reference book, and sheep skin filled with watered down wine to take along. Alexander kept the wine, and gave Hephaistion the reference book, which he did not need since he had already memorized most of them. Aristotle gave final words before he let them go.

"Use time and resources wisely. You can go whichever direction you wish, but the rule is that you need to be back before sun set. Be careful, and enjoy the day."

Aristotle hoped that this trip would give each pair an opportunity to bond tighter and understand each other better. He could see that Alexander was extremely happy with this arrangement.

"Hephaistion, I think it is best to head to the outskirts of Edessa. It is about four, five miles north from here, but we can collect more species there. Do you think it is too far for you?"

"No, not at all. Besides, you know best about the area."

Early into the trip, Hephaistion noticed that Alexander had an extensive knowledge of plants.

"Oh, here is Smallage, this is good to calm stomachaches." Alexander even did not look up the book. "And this is Chamomile, good for fever and pain." Alexander was so satisfied by Hephaistion's astonished look. He was sure that he made a good impression on this new boy. They collected more herbs in prairies before the scenery started to change to more rocky mountainous area.

"I know this. We call it Diktamus, and it is good for the digestive system and wounds." Hephaistion picked a delicate pink flower and leaves that hugged the slope of the exposed rock. Hephaistion was happy that he could finally contribute. As he handed the flower to Alexander, their fingers touched, and lingered for a moment longer, neither of them wanted to let go. They both felt a little awkward, and tried very hard to look for more plants.

A dark blue cluster of flowers caught Hephaistion's eyes. When he reached them and was just about to pick, Alexander warned him.

"Be careful, Hephaistion! It is Aconite, and poison. Here, use this to pick." Alexander handed him a broad leaf of wild grapes.

"Thank you. It is best to keep it separate then. I will put it in my pouch."

"Yes, and it was a good one. We can use it on the arrowhead when we go wolf hunting. I think we have gathered enough. Do you want to go up a little to the water fall, and have some lunch?" Alexander suggested.

"That sounds good. I am starving." Hephaistion agreed right away. He was hot, and especially the waterfall sounded like heaven. He might even be able to swim at the pool.

The waterfall was beautiful. A narrow stream of water appeared in the middle of the mountainside, changed direction couple of times before pouring into a deep pool. The water in the pool was so clear that you could see the bottom of it. Alexander and Hephaistion washed their hands at the pool, and sat under the old oak tree to eat lunch. It was very soothing and peaceful with the sound of waterfall, and occasional chirping of birds in the air.

"How do you do that, Alexander?"

"Do what?"

"Memorizing all the names of the plants and what they are good for. You did not need to look up in a book even once."

"Oh, it just sticks in my mind once I read and see the picture of it. It is quite useful to know those things when you go to the battlefield. Healthy solders are the best assets to the army. "

Hephaistion was impressed to find out that even at this young age, this prince already had such a realistic vision of what a good army should be, but soon his mind was disrupted by the thought of cool water. He shifted his gaze to the sparkling pool. He could not hold back anymore. The water was too tempting. He took his sandals off, stood up, and unfastened the chiton. He slowly walked to the edge of the pool. Alexander gasped at the sight. Hephaistion's silky auburn hair cascaded over his well-toned shoulders towards the narrow waist ending at the length of his shoulder blades. His skin was smooth, and glowed with honey color in the sun. His shapely thighs and legs followed the perfectly rounded bottom. He looked like a statue of a god.

Hephaistion turned around to Alexander when the water reached at his waist deep.

"Alexander, aren't you coming in? It feels so good." He invited Alexander innocently.

Alexander swallowed and answered with raspy voice. "No, I am fine. You go ahead Hephaistion." He was afraid that his body would betray and embarrass him.

"You don't know what you are missing." With this, Hephaistion disappeared in the water. When Alexander started to worry and stood up to step forward, he reappeared by the waterfall with a little splash. Alexander watched as Hephaistion swam at ease and gracefully like a water nymph. After a few more dives, Hephaistion decided to come out.

"You should try sometime." Hephaistion smiled at Alexander as he passed to get his clothes, which he had left under the oak tree. He gathered his hair on the back with both hands, and twisted together at the left side of his shoulder to squeeze extra water out, exposing untouched white sensual nape. Alexander's mind went blank. The passion and lust took over his sense. All he could think was to kiss the tempting nape. When Hephaistion was just about to bend to pick up his chiton, Alexander charged, knocking Hephaistion hard against the trunk.

A dull thumping noise and sharp yelp brought Alexander back to reality. When Hephaistion turned around to face him, all Alexander saw was an ugly bruise and a trickle of blood coming out from the scar on Hephaistion's forehead. Alexander panicked. Mixture of remorse, shame, anger, and fear rushed into his heart. He took few steps back, then turned around and dashed. He heard Hephaistion call his name in alarm, but he did not stop.

All of sudden, Alexander felt the ground disappear under his feet, and he was falling. He held his breath with a pain when he hit the bottom hard, but he did not yell.

"Alexander! Are you all right? Alexander!!"

He heard Hephaistion cry out, but he did not answer. He was too ashamed, and just wanted to disappear.

"I will go and get some help!" Hephaistion felt a little dizzy, but he hurried to put sandals and chiton on, and start running back to school. He made sure to remember unique landmarks and broke some branches, so he could find the way back. He was so worried for Alexander, and hoped that he could make it in time.

After running over forty minutes, the surroundings became familiar, and Hephaistion soon spotted the school. He dashed towards the building. He did not want to waste even a minute. Alexander's life depended on it. Aristotle and Theophrastus saw Hephaistion through the window, and realized something urgent had happened. They came out to meet Hephaistion.

"What happened to you, Hephaistion?" Aristotle said in alarm seeing a bruise and cut on Hephaistion's forehead. He tried to examine the wound, but Hephaistion gently brushed off the master's hand.

"Oh, it's nothing. I ran into a branch." Hephaistion caught a breath for a moment, "But it's Alexander. He fell into a deep hole, and won't move or answer. We must hurry, he could be dying." Aristotle saw a storm of emotion well up in the boy's beautiful lapis eyes.

"Theophrastus, take some medicine and ride with Hephaistion. Hephaistion, do you remember the way back?"

"I think so, I tried to memorize the landmarks, and broke some branches on the way."

Aristotle smiled with approval. This boy was clever and practical.

Theophrastus brought two horses, and Hephaistion rode on one of them to lead the way. They soon arrived at the site without getting lost.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexander did not know how long he was sitting there hiding his head in between his knees. He could not wipe the image of crimson blood on Hephaistion's forehead. He was so angry with himself for ruining an opportunity to become the best friends, and prayed to Zeus to give him a second chance. He heard footsteps of horses, and raised his head.

"Alexander, by Zeus you are alive!" He met Hephaistion's eyes. He was relieved to see no anger in them but just concern.

"Here Alexander. Grab this rope, and tie it around your waist. " Theophrastus dropped the rope in the hole, and secured the other end to a horse. When Alexander was ready, Theophrastus guided the horse to pull Alexander up while Hephaistion tugged the rope at the mouth of the hole.

As soon as he stood safely out of the hole, he was greeted with Hephaistion's tight embrace, and Alexander thanked the gods for this fortune, but he cursed next moment when he felt Hephaistion go limp in his arms. He gently lowered Hephaistion on the ground holding his head on his lap, and examined his pale face. His wound had stopped bleeding, but Alexander could see the trace of blood in matted hair around the bruise. The new pain of regret filled his heart.

Theophrastus rushed to their side, and checked Hephaistion's pulse and wound.

"He just fainted, he will be all right. We tried to treat him when he came back for help, but he did not let us, urging us to get back to you. He was so afraid that you might die."

Theophrastus explained as he cleaned the wound with water, and put some salve over it.

"There, he already started to come around."

Hephaistion stirred on Alexander's lap, and his long lashes fluttered open. Alexander looked into Hephaistion's eyes, and said with low, but firm and clear voice.

"I am sorry Hephaistion. It is all my fault."

Hephaistion smiled at Alexander, and gently wiped a tear from Alexander's cheek with his thumb.

Theophrastus was surprised. He had never heard Alexander admit his fault, not even to his father, the king. And here, he was sincerely apologizing with tears in his eyes, to this boy whom he just met the day before. Theophrastus wondered what was so special about this young Athenian to earn such a trust and respect from the prince in such a short time.

After Theophrastus gathered their belongings, they helped Hephaistion get on a horse. Alexander mounted behind him. Hephaistion's head rested against Alexander's shoulder, and gently rolled from side to side with each step the horse took. Alexander took a comfort in their physical contacts. It calmed his nerves, and cleared his mind. He recognized two critical mistakes he made. First, he let his passion take over; resulting in hurting the person he admired the most. Secondly, he did not stand up for the mistake he made resulting further hurting this person.

Hephaistion drifted between the world of consciousness and unconsciousness all the way back to Mieza. Whenever he came around, the first thing he noticed was the warmth of the body behind him. He felt so safe and secure that he allowed himself freely go back to obliviousness. The sun was about to set when they arrived at Mieza. Aristotle and a doctor were waiting for their arrival, and they immediately took Hephaistion to Alexander's room. Alexander followed slightly limping on his right foot.

The doctor confirmed that Hephaistion had a minor concussion, but his unconsciousness was due more to exhaustion than to the wound, and that Alexander might limp for a couple of days, but he had just twisted his ankle, and nothing was broken. All they needed was rest.

When Aristotle visited Alexander and Hephaistion later that evening, he found Alexander sitting by Hephaistion's bedside watching him sleep.

"He risked his own life to save me today, despite what I did to him." Alexander whispered.

"And I believe that he understands you."

"Yes, maybe more than I do myself."

"_**A true friend is one soul in two bodies.**_ (*3) It is not easy for a man to find such a friend, but I think you did. Consider him as a gift from the gods, Alexander."

Alexander averted his eyes from Hephaistion, and looked at Aristotle for the first time since the master entered the room. Aristotle nodded to him smiling warmly.

"Well Alexander, I checked all the samples you brought back. I must say that you and Hephaistion had the most in both number of varieties and values. And technically you two made it back before the sun set. So, you and Hephaistion can have a free day tomorrow as a reward. It ended up to be a good thing to take a day off after this adventure you had today." Aristotle chuckled as he left the room.

Alexander stayed up late just watching Hephaistion sleep. There was no lamp lit, but there was just enough light from the moon flooding in the room for Alexander to study Hephaistion's beautiful face. The pale light was casting gentle shadows of long lushes over Hephaistion's cheeks. His delicate skin was glowing almost translucent, and his slightly parted lips were so inviting.

Alexander repeated his master's words in his mind until the meaning really sunk into his soul; 'Hephaistion, the gift from gods.' He was overwhelmed with a rush of emotion built up in his heart. It was so intense that it almost hurt. He did not recognize that this devastating feeling for Hephaistion was love until he found himself wanting so badly to kiss those tempting lips. Yet, Alexander held back. He did not want to just steal it from him. He wanted it to be consent. After all, Alexander did not want to make the same mistakes. Once he had reasoned with himself, he was content. Tomorrow, he would ask Hephaistion properly.

Next morning, it was Hephaistion who watched Alexander sleep. The sun had just peaked out of the horizon, and the intense summer ray was still gentle. Hephaistion flipped on his stomach, tucked his hands under his chin, and examined the boy sleeping peacefully on the bed next to his. Hephaistion saw only Alexander in him, not a prince. His guards were totally down, and he looked so young and innocent.

Despite what this boy did to him yesterday, Hephaistion could not feel any anger against him. Something about this golden boy told him to trust. He repeated his name in his mind, 'Alexander, my friend'. Hephaistion felt joy and a tingling sensation filled his heart. And then he saw Alexander shifted, and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Alexander." Hephaistion whispered with a smile.

"Good morning, Hephaistion. How are you feeling this morning?" Alexander replied returning a big smile.

"I am fine, but I think we had better hurry up, or we would be late for Aristotle's class."

"We have a free day today. Aristotle told me last night that we are the winners of the contest. He was very pleased with what we collected."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I could use a little break. Do you have any idea what we can do? We don't have to stay in bed all day, do we?"

Hephaistion asked while stretching his slender body on the bed, still lying on his stomach. Alexander had to look away to avoid the temptation to brush away Hephaistion's silky lock, which spilled over the side of his face and onto a pillow. He looked up the ceiling, and focused his gaze on a spot.

"No, we don't. Well, I have my favorite place behind the school. There is a beautiful olive tree that gives us a nice shade, and the breeze from the hill is always cool. How about doing some reading under the tree? We won't be able to run around so much with a bump on your forehead, and a sprain in my ankle."

"That sounds nice, as long as you don't try to slam me into the tree." Hephaistion remarked teasingly.

"I promise." Alexander blushed, and continued. "But you were so beautiful that I lost my senses." Alexander's honest statement made Hephaistion blush this time.

Alexander was surprised to realize how easy it was to tell Hephaistion his real feelings.

"Next time, just ask if you want something from me."

"Then, you will give it to me?"

"It depends." Hephaistion flashed a brilliant smile.

Hephaistion was the first one who did not give Alexander an automatic agreement, yet Alexander was not even upset. This was a totally new relationship for Alexander.

Later that day, Alexander took a scroll of Iliad Aristotle gave him a couple years ago. Alexander and Hephaistion supported each other arm in arm to walk the short distance from their room to Alexander's favorite spot. They sat down under the olive tree.

"What are we reading?" Hephaistion asked curiously, looking over Alexander's shoulder.

"Iliad."

"Oh, it is my favorite."

"Mine, too. Which part do you like the best, Hephaistion?" Alexander felt his heart beating so fast with anticipation and excitement.

"I actually have a few. One is when Patroclus speaks to Hector right before he falls. He has such a faith and trust in Achilles."

"Yes, and the passage where Achilles spills his agony to his mother when he found his Patroclus was gone." Alexander started to recite the clause with trembling voice.

"_**Mother, Olympian Jove has indeed vouchsafed me the fulfilment of my prayer,"**_

Hephaistion joined, and finished it with Alexander.

_**but what boots it to me, seeing that my dear comrade Patroclus has fallen- he whom I valued more than all others, and loved as dearly as my own life?"**_ (*4)

They both leaned, and closed the space between them.

"You are my Patroclus." Alexander whispered almost brushing his lips on Hephaistion's.

"And you my Achilles." Hephaistion replied.

Their lips met for the first time, and the world disappeared around them. There only Alexander and Hephaistion existed. They held on to each other for a long time. They understood that this was just the beginning of their life together. And this very moment, the invincible king of Asia was born, and the prophecy of the Temple of Artemis started to have a life.

***3) Aristotle's quote.**

***4) Quote from Iliad, translated by Samuel Butler.**

End


End file.
